Sickness
by jihoonselalu
Summary: Jihoon sakit dan dia butuh Kwon Soonyoung. Sayang sekali, Soonyoung ada jadwal. Seventeen's SoonHoon and The Other Members!
**Sickness**

 _The Deep Expression Lee Jihoon_

 _The Moodmaker 10:10 Kwon Soonyoung_

 _The Unique Seventeen Member(s)_

 _._

Romance & Friendship (oh, I don't know abt this)

Oneshoot

Mine, ceritanya milik aku. Untuk karakternya milik orangtua masing-masing.

 _If you find the typo(s), I'm sorry, but Uri leader coups bilang padaku kalau manusia tidak ada yang sempurna. Maklumi ya._

.

"Dimana si 10:10 itu, hah?!"

Itu adalah teriakan Jeonghan di pagi hari yang duduk di pinggir kasur Jihoon yang sedang sakit. Kedua matanya terpejam, dan keringat ada di sekujur tubuhnya. Seungkwan yang ada di dekat pintu terus bolak balik dengan ponsel yang berada di telinga kanannya. Jarinya telunjuknya ia gigit karena panik. Ia sedang menghubungi Soonyoung hyungnya.

"Hyung.. Soonyoung.." gumam Jihoon, tangan kirinya menarik ujung pakaian yang Jeonghan pakai. Jeonghan menoleh kearah Jihoon, tangannya mengusap keringat di dahi Jihoon. Suhu tubuhnya panas sekali. Jeonghan menggenggam tangan Jihoon.

"Sabar, Jihoonie. Seungkwan sedang mencoba menghubungi si 10:10 itu." Jihoon mengangguk. Dia itu sebenarnya antara sadar dan tidak sadar.

"Wonwoo! Wonwoo! Tolong ambilkan sapu tangan, baskom yang diisi air dingin! JEON WONWOO! Palliwa!" Jeonghan panik setengah mati. Astaga, dan dia tidak sadar di dekatnya ada orang sakit. Jihoon sampai tersentak. Wonwoo menyahut entah dimana itu anak.

"Hyung, tidak di angkat. Mungkin masih menjalani jadwal, hyung." Seungkwan melapor. Jeonghan mengangguk, dia _hopeless._

Beberapa menit kemudian Wonwoo datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Dia meletakkan peralatan yang ia bawa di meja nakas di samping tempat tidur Jihoon.

"Boo Seungkwan, dimana Kim Mingyu?" Tanya Jeonghan. Tangannya aktif mengusap keringat Jihoon, diwajah, tangan, dan leher. Rambut pink Jihoon sampai basah juga.

"Mingyu hyung, ada jadwal juga, hyung." Jawab Seungkwan. Jeonghan mengangguk. Mulut Jihoon masih aktif menggumam Soonyoung, dingin, dan brr..

Jeonghan, Seungkwan dan Wonwoo setelah itu hanya bisa menatap Jihoon dengan sedih. Mereka panik sedari tadi.

Jadi situasinya adalah ketika itu Wonwoo sudah bangun, sekitar jam 6 pagi, rata-rata member yang ada jadwal sudah berangkat, kebanyakan yang punya jadwal di banding yang ada di dorm. Karena saat itu sedang sepi, Wonwoo mendengar suara seseorang muntah-muntah, dan ketika di telusuri Wonwoo menemukan Jihoon di kamar mandi sedang muntah. Wonwoo langsung saja membantu Jihoon dengan mengurut lehernya. Bahkan ketika mengurut leher Jihoon, Wonwoo kaget karena panas sekali lehernya. Saat selesai, Jihoon membersihkan mulutnya, sikat gigi, membersihkan bekasnya, dia keluar. Wonwoo menuntunnya ke dapur dan memberikan air hangat, Jihoon langsung menegaknya.

Tapi tidak berlangsung lama, Jihoon terus bolak-balik kamar mandi untuk muntah. Dan berakhir dengan Jihoon di ranjang dan teriakan Jeonghan di awal.

.

.

Jam 11 menuju siang, Seokmin, Chan, Hansol dan Jun sudah pulang. Mereka tau kondisi Jihoon dan sempat melihat ke kamar juga. Jihoon sempat bertanya pada Seokmin dimana Soonyoung, dan Seokmin bilang, Soonyoung masih harus ke suatu tempat untuk jadwalnya.

Jihoon menolak makan, karena kalau dia makan, dia akan memuntahkan makanannya. Jihoon benci muntah. Dia ingin Soonyoung, dan sekarang Jihoon menangis. Menangis karena merindukan Soonyoung.

Jihoon juga menolak untuk ada obat, dokter, atau manajer. Dia hanya ingin Soonyoung. Ingin Soonyoung. Jihoon sampai terlelap karena kelelahan menangis dalam diam.

.

.

"Kenapa sih Soonyoung hyung tidak bisa dihubungi?" Seungkwan mengetuk jarinya dimeja makan dengan satu tangan yang lain menopang dagunya. Yang lain sedang berkumpul di meja makan.

"Ponsel Soonyoung ada di Jisoo hyung, dan mereka berpisah." Seokmin menjelaskan. Seungkwan mendelik. "Ih, sia-sia saja."

Tiba-tiba Jun melihat Jihoon berlari ke kamar mandi. Jun bangun dari duduknya dan berlari mengikuti Jihoon yang ternyata muntah lagi. Kali ini Jun yang mengurut leher Jihoon.

"Hiks.. Uweek!" Jun mengelus punggung Jihoon juga. Hansol sudah menyiapkan air hangat di meja makan.

"Soon- Uweeek!"

"Muntah dulu, Hoon. Baru Soonyoung. Nanti aku coba tanya Coups hyung." Jun mencoba memberikan pengertian.

Jihoon selesai meminum air hangatnya dan langsung memeluk Seokmin yang berada di sampingnya. Jihoon menangis. "Hyung, ke dokter ya?" Jihoon menggeleng keras.

"Hyung pucat sekali, aigoo.." Seungkwan memegang lengan Jihoon. "Kau panas sekali. Hyung ke dokter yuk. Nanti Soonyoung hyung di kabari suruh ke rumah sakit."

"Tidak mau!" Jihoon berteriak sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Yang lain tersentak. Kemudian, Jihoon pergi ke kamarnya, tapi sebelum itu...

 **BRUK**

"Jihoonie!/Hyung!"

Jihoon pingsan.

.

.

"CUT! Break 10 menit!"

Soonyoung yang mendengar itu menghela nafas berjalan mendekati Seungcheol dan stylishnya. Seungcheol memberikan botol mineral, sementara stylish membenarkan riasan.

Asal kalian tau, Seungcheol tau Jihoon sakit, dia juga khawatir sekali, Jisoo mengabarinya dan mengatakan jangan memberi tau Soonyoung jika kau tidak ingin melihat dia kabur dari tempat syuting. Tentu saja, Seungcheol melakukan apa yang Jisoo katakan, Soonyoung itu orang yang nekat. Kukatakan sekali lagi, NE-KAT. Apalagi jika itu bersangkutan dengan miliknya. Ya, salah satunya Jihoon.

Kalau dia tau Jihoon sakit, dia tidak akan fokus dan akan kacau. Seungcheol tidak mau itu terjadi.

"Hyung..aku ingin pulang entah kenapa.. aku khawatir sekali dengan Jihoon, perasaanku tidak enak." Seungcheol berusaha tenang ketika Soonyoung mengatakan hal itu. Seungcheol mencoba tersenyum, tangannya menepuk bahu Soonyoung, menyemangatinya.

"Kalau kau ingin cepat melihat Jihoon-mu. Selesaikan syuting ini. 3 take dan kita akan pulang. Oke, Hosh?" Soonyoung mengangguk dan tersenyum, kembali ke area syuting.

Justru dia semakin ingin pulang.

.

.

Syuting selesai sekitar ja 7 malam, dan Positif, Soonyoung tidak bisa pulang secepat yang dia inginkan. Ada pesta yang biasanya diadakan ketika selesai proses syuting. Ini cuma Variety show, bukan syuting drama, kenapa harus ada pesta seperti ini? Produser menarik tangannya dan Seungcheol hyung untuk mengikuti mereka. Biasa, titah Produser tidak bisa di ganggu gugat.

Disinilah dia, di salah satu kedai. Salah satu staff sudah memesan daging dan soju, ketika dihidangkan Soonyoung sama sekali tidak memakannya, yang ada di pikirannya sekarang, adalah Lee Jihoon, kekasih tercintanya, dia punya perasaan tak enak tentang kekasih mungilnya itu.

"Ya! Hoshi-ssi! Kenapa tidak dimakan? Ayolah~ nikmati ini~" salah satu staff mengangkat botol Sojunya. Soonyoung tersenyum canggung dan menggeleng.

"Tidak, terimakasih. Saya sedang tidak berselera." Staff itu menyerah dan mulai fokus membahas yang lain. Sesekali, Soonyoung & Seungcheol masih diajak ngobrol.

Sampai ketika jarum jam di tangannya menunjukkan angka delapan, Soonyoung menyerah, setelah pamit dan mengatakan alasan yang tentu saja mengarang, Soonyoung menarik Seungcheol ke mobil.

Seungcheol yang mengendarai, jarak dari kedai ke dorm tidak terlalu jauh. Tapi Seungcheol tidak ingin mengambil resiko jika Kwon Soonyoung yang mengendarai.

"Jihoon sakit." Seungcheol memulai. Soonyoung yang tadinya memperhatikan jalan langsung menoleh.

"Kenap-

"Karena aku tau dirimu, Kwon." Seungcheol langsung mengatakannya.

"Kau akan berlaku nekat, akan apa jadinya jika kau pergi dari lokasi syuting?" Soonyoung tertegun.

"Jihoon pingsan, menyebutkan namamu, muntah-muntah, demam, menggigil parah, Jisoo sudah membawa dokter ke dorm, Jihoon di periksa ketika dia pingsan, dia tidak mau ada dokter. Kondisinya lumayan parah, perutnya kosong, karena apa yang dimakannya akan dia muntahkan. Jihoon sudah di berikan nutrisi dan- aku tak terlalu mengerti tentang medis, ya itu yang Jisoo jelaskan padaku." Jelas Seungcheol. Soonyoung memejamkan matanya mendengar penjelasan Seungcheol.

Dia tidak marah pada siapapun, Seungcheol, Jisoo ataupun staff produksi yang sudah menahannya. Dia marah pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak ada disisi Jihoon ketika Jihoon membutuhkannya.

Tapi...satu kesialan lagi menimpa mereka..

Mobil mereka berhenti mendadak. Soonyoung mengernyitkan dahinya. Seungcheol segera keluar dan memeriksa apakah ada yang salah.

Seungcheol muncul di kaca Soonyoung. Tentu saja Soonyoung kaget, dan dia langsung membuka kacanya. "Mobilnya mogok, aku tak mengerti tentang mobil, jadi aku sudah menghubungi Manajer hyung untuk mengurusnya, dia menyuruh kita untuk naik taksi. Jadi mari kita naik taksi dan cepat melihat Jihoon." Soonyoung keluar dan berjalan mengikuti Seungcheol, mobil sudah diatur Seungcheol sedemikian rupa.

Mereka menunggu sebentar sebelum akhirnya ada satu taksi yang berhenti di depan mereka. Mereka masuk dan taksi langsung berjalan.

Sopir taksi sedikit tidak yakin kalau penumpang yang naik taksinya itu idol jadi. Dia bertanya untuk memastikan. "Apa kalian ini Seventeen?" Dia melirik lewat kaca yang menggantung. Seungcheol dan Soonyoung tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Ne, abojie~"

"Ah, matta. Anakku adalah fans kalian. Dia menyukai...sebentar..Woozi..ah iya, dia menyukai salah satu dari kalian yang bernama Woozi." sopir itu tersenyum, tapi tetap fokus pada jalan.

"Ah, Woozi~ Abojie, Woozi ada di dorm. Aku Hoshi dan Ini Scoups hyung." Sopir tertawa. "Ah, baiklah. Bisakah aku meminta tanda tangan kalian? Untuk anakku, aku yakin anakku senang." Soonyoung mengangguk, dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya dan menandatanganinya, kemudian memberikannya pada Seungcheol. Ketika selesai, Soonyoung meletakkannya di dashboard si sopir.

"Terimakasih." Si sopir membungkuk sedikit. Dibalas Soonyoung dan Seungcheol yang mengangguk dan membungkuk juga.

"Tolong do'akan Woozi yang saat ini sedang sakit ya, abojie." Soonyoung memejamkan matanya. Si sopir terdengar kaget. "Ah, semoga dia cepat sembuh, nak Hoshi dan Scoups."

"Amin."

Perjalanan itu diiringi obrolan ringan. Ketika sudah sampai di gedung, Soonyoung dan Seungcheol turun dan ketika ingin membayar, si sopir menolak dengan halus. "Tolong sampaikan salamku untuk seventeen agar selalu menjaga kesehatan. Woozi, cepat sembuh!" Seungcheol dan Soonyoung tersenyum, tapi diam-diam Seungcheol meletakkan uangnya tanpa sepengetahuan si sopir.

"Terimakasih, abojie!"

.

.

Mereka berdua masuk ke dorm dan di sambut para member. "Jihoon dimana?!" Tanya Soonyoung. Seungkwan menunjuk kearah kamar mandi. "Kamar mandi, ada Mingyu hyung disana." Jawab Seungkwan. Soonyoung mengangguk dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi, tapi sebelum itu dia sudah melihat Jihoonnya yang dituntun oleh Mingyu.

Soonyoung berjalan cepat kearah Jihoon. Ketika sampai di depan Jihoon, Jihoon mendongak, mata sayunya bertemu dengan mata Soonyoung. Soonyoung langsung meraih Jihoon dan memeluknya. Jihoon menangis.

"Aku merindukanmu..hiks sakit Soonyoung, sakit~" Jihoon meremas ujung pakaian Soonyoung. "Apa yang sakit, Ji? Apa?" Soonyoung sedih melihat Jihoon pucat sekali, ujung hidungnya bahkan memerah. "Sakit..semuanya sakit hiks" Jihoon membenturkan kepalanya dengan dada Soonyoung, dia sungguh frustasi. Rasa sakit di seluruh tubuh. Entah apa yang terjadi.

"Jihoonie, yuk ke kamar yuk, aku temani tidur ya?" Soonyoung meregangkan pelukannya dan mengusap keringat di wajah Jihoon. Satu tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Jihoon. Jihoon menggigil.

.

Ketika dikamar. Jihoon masih sibuk mengeluh sakit.

"Jihoonie mau apa, hm? Jihoonie mau makan? Mau apa? Kan aku sudah disini. Masa sakitnya tidak hilang-hilang." Soonyoung dengan sabar mengusap keringat Jihoon. Jihoon berada di pelukannya, meringkuk seperti bayi. Oh, Jihoon memang bayinya Kwon Soonyoung. Bayi kesayangan.

"Sakit-"

"Iya, aku mengerti. Dengarkan aku ya, aku mau nyanyi. Meskipun suaraku tidak sebagus dirimu, Seungkwan dan Seokmin."

"You and I together, It just feel so right~"

Soonyoung bersenandung dengan lagu yang pernah Jihoon nyanyikan di salah satu fansign waktu promosi Mansae.

"Ibyeoliran maleun never~ nuga moraedo nal geudae jikilge~" Soonyoung melanjutkan nyanyiannya. Jihoon merintih kesakitan, tapi dia mendengarkan.

"You and I together, nae du soneul nohjiman~"

"Annyeongiran maleun never, naege I sesangeul ojik neo hanagie~" Jihoon menghela nafas. "L-Lagi, Soonyoungie, lagi."

"Apa nyanyianku bisa menghilangkan rasa sakitmu?" dan Soonyoung kembali menyanyikan lagu random. Entah itu Mansae versi acoustic yang dia buat sendiri, Akkinda versi acoustic yang dia pelajari dari Vocal unit, Twenty nya vocal unit, Fronting, When I grow up banyak sekali.

Sampai dia bisa merasakan nafas teratur di dadanya, Jihoon positif tertidur. Soonyoung mengelus kembali surainya. Bibirnya mencium kepala si kesayangan. "Cepat sembuh, sayangku." Setelah itu Soonyoung menyusul Jihoon ke alam mimpi~

.

.

Esok Paginya, member lain bisa menemukan Jihoon di meja makan dengan keadaan mendingan walau wajahnya masih lebih pucat dan ujung hidung yang masih memerah. Di sebelahnya ada Kwon Soonyoung yang perhatian dengan menyuapi Jihoon. Jihoon makan hanya sedikit, masih tidak nafsu. Suhu tubuhnya juga masih naik-turun, dan itu tergantung dengan jadwal makannya.

"Coups hyung cerita tentang perjalanan kau dan Coups hyung. Hyung punya ikatan batin dengan Jihoon hyung?" Seungkwan bertanya.

"Kami berjodoh berarti, Boo." Jawab Soonyoung masih fokus menyuapi Jihoon, padahal Jihoon sudah menolak karena sudah kenyang. Kedua pipi pucatnya merona secara perlahan. Tangannya memukul lengan Soonyoung pelan.

"Jihoon makan yang banyak. Perutmu kosong dari kemarin." Tegur Jeonghan ketika melihat Jihoon mendorong sendok yang Soonyoung sodorkan.

"Tidak enak, hyung."

"Makan." Titah Jeonghan. Jihoon cemberut. Ketika dia sakit, dia sungguh tidak berdaya.

"Jadi semalam bagaimana?" Tanya Wonwoo. "Aku mendengar suara muntah, lagi."

"Jihoon sudah tidur, sakitnya berkurang. Tapi sekitar jam 2 dia muntah kembali, padahal perutnya kosong, tapi kenapa bisa muntah ya. Kau hamil, sayang?" Jihoon mencubit pinggang Soonyoung, langsung saja dia berteriak.

"Tapi sudah tidak muntah lagi kan? Kemarin aku panik sekali menemukan Jihoon muntah." Jihoon mengangguk.

"Kemarin kami bingung sekali, karena yang ada di sini cuma tiga orang ditambah dia yang sakit, aku sampai harus teriak-teriak."

"Terimakasih hyung, Boo, Wonwoo-ie." Yang disebutkan tersenyum. "Hyung, ketika sakit beda sekali. Soonyoung hyung namanya selalu disebut." Jihoon menyenderkan kepalanya kepundak Soonyoung.

"Aku butuh dia, Boo." Jihoon menyatukan tangannya dan tangan Soonyoung. Soonyoung menatap Jihoon dari samping.

"Tapi kalo tidak sakit, Jihoon hyung suka sekali menyiksa Soonyoung hyung, cuek gitu, sok jual mahal." Chan menambahkan, Jihoon menjulurkan lidahnya, mehrong.

"Dia ini pacarku, menerimaku apa adanya ya sudah jadi syarat mutlak." Jihoon mencium pipi Soonyoung.

"Hyung sakit kemarin lumayan parah ya? Tapi sembuhnya juga cepat." Minghao.

"Kan ada Soonyoung." Jihoon.

"Kalau gitu, kenapa kemarin Soonyoung hyung harus ada jadwal." Hansol.

"Berisik, Bule." Soonyoung.

Soonyoung mengkode orang yang di samping para maknae agar matanya ditutup. Sementara yang di tutup protes, bingung. Soonyoung mencium bibir Jihoon. Seungcheol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Jeonghan dan Jisoo tersenyum. Jun berdecak. Sisanya melancarkan protes. Ketika sudah selesai, Jihoon menggigit pundak Soonyoung sehingga dia berteriak kesakitan. "Sukurin!"

"Jihoonie, jahat sekali. Padahal tadi menikmatinya." Soonyoung agak pelan ketika kalimat terakhir. Jihoon memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kwon Soonyoung!"

"Ah iyaa! Maaf!"

Ya begitulah akhir dari masa sakitnya Lee Jihoon. Jihoon yang membutuhkan Soonyoung, ada masanya Jihoon cuek, jual mahal, sok, tapi ketika sakit, para member bisa melihat sisi manjanya Lee Jihoon. How cute!

 **END**

 **A/N:**

 _Maafkan daku, bukannya update Kwon & Lee malah post cerita baru. Oh tidak, aku sakit dan itu membuatku tidak bisa berpikir jernih(?) . Maaf jika banyak scene tidak penting, dan SoonHoon malah sedikit sekali._

 _Aku selalu membayangkan ketika Jihoonie sakit. Bukan bermaksud ingin Jihoon sakit. Hanya ingin tau saja._

 _Ada yang sudah nonton One fine day ep 7? Jihoonie terlihat sekali jago olahraga ya haha. Ada SoonHoon juga. Aku seperti merasa, Jihoon selalu ingin di dekat Soonyoung tapi Soonyoungnya selalu menjauh. Seperti itu._

 _Hari ini biasku Irene ulangtahun! Selamat ulang tahun, Cutiepie leadernim!_

 _Di salah satu review Kwon & Lee ada yang bertanya sosial mediaku. Ini aku berikan: untuk insta: sama dengan penname ffn. Twt dan bbm kalian bisa pm aku nanti aku berikan wahahaha. Dan sepertinya aku akan telat update Kwon & Lee._

 _Aku sedang senang-senangnya sama lagunya Vernon feat Pledis Girlz - Sickness. Bagus sekali. Walaupun aku belum cari tau tentang artinya wahahaha._

 _Sampai jumpa dilain kesempatan!_

 _Tolong berikan tanggapan kalian!_


End file.
